John Lithgow
John Lithgow (1945 - ) Writer for children's books Film Deaths *''Obsession'' (1976) [Robert LaSalle]: Stabbed to death by Cliff Robertson. (Thanks to Arben) *''Blow Out'' (1981) [Burke]: Stabbed repeatedly with his own ice-pick by John Travolta, just after Lithgow kills Nancy Allen. (Thanks to Tal) *''Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983)'' [John Valentine]: Presumably killed (off-screen) by Dan Aykroyd in the ambulance, after Dan transforms into a monster; the movie ends with Dan asking "You wanna see something really scary?", just as he had before turning into a monster and killing Albert Brooks at the beginning of the movie, so the implication of John's fate is pretty strong. *''Mesmerized (My Letter to George, Shocked)'' (1985) [Oliver Thompson]: Poisoned by Jodie Foster. *''Ricochet (1991)'' [Earl Talbot Blake]: Impaled through the back on a spike when he falls from the Watts Towers at the end of a fight with Denzel Washington, on top of receiving an electrical shock when Ice-T wires the tower. (Thanks to ND) *''Raising Cain'' (1992) [Carter Nix/Cain/Margo/Josh/Dr. Nix]: Playing a dual role as father and son (with the son having multiple personalities as well), the father "Dr. Nix" is stabbed repeatedly in the back and neck by the son "Carter" (in his "Margo" persona). (Thanks to ND) *''Cliffhanger (1993)'' [Eric Qualen]: Killed in a helicopter crash/explosion at the end of a fight with Sylvester Stallone (who kicks John back into said falling helicopter as it plunges onto the rocks far below). (Thanks to Tal and Liz) *''Hollow Point'' (1996) [Thomas Livingston]: Crushed to death when Tia Carrere drops a metal container onto him. (Thanks to ND) *''Shrek'' (2001; animated) [Lord Farquaad]: Eaten by a dragon after it crashes through the window of the palace; the dragon then spits out his crown. (Played for comic effect, obviously.) He's seen still alive in the dragon's stomach in the musical number at the end of the film, leaving his fate unclear, but he is seen as a ghost throughout the Ride "Shrek 4D". *''Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)'' [Charles Rodman]: Dies of Alzheimer's Disease, with his son (James Franco) by his side. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Interstellar (2014)'' [Donald Cooper]: Dies off-screen of an unspecified cause. His death is mentioned in a video message sent by Casey Affleck to his father (Matthew McConaughey). *''Love is Strange (2014)'' [Ben]: Dies (off-screen) of an unspecified cause, presumably old age and/or complications from an injury sustained during the film. Alfred Molina and Charlie Tahan briefly discuss his (unseen) funeral. *''Best of Enemies'' (2015) [Voice of Gore Vidal]: Dies (off-screen) from a pneumonia. *''The Accountant (2016)'' [Lamar Blackburn]: Shot in the head by Ben Affleck, as Jon Bernthal looks on in shock. *''Beatriz at Dinner (2017) '[Doug Strutt]: Stabbed in the neck with a letter opener by Salma Hayek; he dies while Salma talks to him as Connie Britton and Amy Landecker walk in and scream in horror. This ends up being a dream sequence Salma is having. (John survives the film in reality) TV Deaths *My Brother's Keeper (1995 TV)' [''Tom Bradley/''Bob Bradley'']: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Tom" dies of AIDS-related complications. (Thanks to ND) *''Tales from the Crypt: You, Murderer (1995)'' [Dr. Oscar Charles]: Run over by a car, along with Isabella Rossellini, after Sherilyn Fenn's body falls on the emergency brake and starts the car rolling towards them. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Don Quixote'' (2000 TV) [Don Quixote de La Mancha/Alonso Quijano]: Dies of a terminal illness with his family and Bob Hoskins by his bedside, he appears as a ghost heading off into the afterlife. *''Dexter: The Getaway (2009)'' [Arthur Mitchell]: Bludgeoned to death with a claw hammer by Michael C. Hall; the scene cuts away just before the impact. We later see Michael dumping John's dismembered body into the ocean. (Thanks to Arben, Neil, Scott, ND, and Stephen) Gallery Johnlithgow.jpg|John Lithgow (with John Travolta) in Blow Out Qualen's_death.png|John Lithgow's death in Cliffhanger 20130801151752!Farquaad's_Death.png|John Litgow's animated death in Shrek Lithgow, John Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Lithgow, John Lithgow, John Lithgow, John Lithgow, John Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by Alzheimer's Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Dream death scenes Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Actors who died in a Shrek film Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Once Upon a Time cast members Category:Actors who died in Gavin O'Connor Movies Category:Shrek Cast Members Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in John Landis Movies Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:War Stars Category:Producers Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:HBO Stars Category:Death scenes by poison